Tough times
by Laura2492
Summary: Hermione and Severus thrown together by a marriage law suffer a miscarriage early on. Hermione is desperate to get pregnant asap but Severus thinks she isn't ready. Plus someone is waiting for the perfect time to strike and make Severus pay for betraying Lord Voldemort.
1. Heart broken

Hermione sighed as she looked in the full length mirror in her new bedroom. She was putting weight on round her stomach and her backside. Her breasts were also getting bigger something which she didn't mind. It was being married that's caused this. Since the marriage law came in six months ago she had been married to Professor Severus Snape, a match made by the ministry. The law was to boost the population of the wizarding world which was in decline thanks to two wars so close together. The law was simple,marry who they tell you to and have sex once a month at least to get pregnant. The couples effected by the law had two years to produce the first child and then another five years to produce two more.

The day of the binding Hermione and Snape agreed to wait until the last two months to conceive the child with his knowledge of fertility potions they should be fine. However spending all this time in his chambers was starting to make her fat. Normally during her years at Hogwarts she would be running all over with Harry and Ron but they hadn't returned for their 7Th year like she had. They were already on their way to becoming Auror's.

She just managed to squeeze into some running leggings, a loose fitting top and was tying her hair up in a pony tail when her husband came in frowning as usual. It was April so she only had three months left as a student but would be staying here as his wife when she graduated. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He put the papers he would be grading tonight on his desk in the living room. "I'm going for a run. I've put on over a stone since we got married because I'm not running around trying to save the world." He glanced at her up and down. He hadn't really noticed but he never saw her naked. When they had sex it was always in the dark and always under the covers. She had worn long shirts to bed and just removed her underwear. "I hadn't thought you were one of those silly girls who were obsessed with looks, it seems i was wrong." He walked into the small kitchen and got himself a glass of water from the tap. "I'm not but i have put on weight and my clothes are getting a little tight so I'm going to loose a stone or so to get back to my normal weight so if you will excuse me." She walked out slightly slamming the door behind her. How dare he think that little of her.

Two hours later she walked back into the chambers sweaty and exhausted. She had ran till she started to feel sick then took that as a sign to stop and go for a shower before dinner in the great hall. Her husband was just finishing his marking and looked up nodding a greeting. She took a shower and shaved her legs with a spell Ginny taught her. She was getting cramps which meant her period was due soon. Her last two hand been super light and only lasted a few days so she was expecting this one to be a bad one. She changed her mind about going to the great hall and instead decided on an early night. She slowly drifted off only to be woken when felt like minutes later by her husband. He was sat on the bed a glass of ice water in his hand. His other hand on her forehead. He placed the cup down on the bedside table when he saw she was awake. "You didn't go to dinner or breakfast,people were asking if you were ill." She groaned at missing breakfast which meant she had slept late since it was a Saturday breakfast stopped at 11am. "I'm sorry, I've got really bad cramps and its making me feel sick." He straightened himself to his full height looking down at her. "I will brew some pain potions this evening for you. If you wish to remain in bed today i will inform your fan club that you are ill and you will remain in our rooms for the weekend. Get some sleep and a hot bath might help." At this suggestion she frowned. How did he know a hot bath helps with cramps? "I'm a Head of House do you have any idea how many first years come to me when it first happens for potions?." She smiled slightly and snuggled back down covering herself up and drifting off once more. Who knew Serverus Snape hero of young hormonal cramping girls.

When she woke up the pain was worse. She pushed back the covers and stood on shaky legs heading for the bathroom. Once there she sat on the toilet to releave herself, expecting to see a little blood indicating she had come on but there was nothing. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3pm. She had nearly slept 24 hours. She dressed in a maxi dress so it wouldn't put pressure on her stomach. She checked the living room and the cubby where his desk sat and there was no sign of her husband. She needed some help, her cramps had never been this bad. She left their chambers making her way to the hospital wing hoping Poppy as she insisted on being called had something to help. Half way there the pain started to make her feel sick, she made it in to one of the girls toilets half way to the hospital wing before emptying her stomach. She left the toilets holding the wall to keep her upright. Her forehead getting clammy from the effort.

"Granger?" She looked up and saw Malfoy stood there with Zambini at his side as always. Draco shoved the books into Zambini's arms telling the tall Slytherine he would meet him in the common room. Once he was gone Malfoy turned his attention back to Hermione. "Are you alright?" She opened her mouth to speak only to find herself running back into the toilets to empty her stomach again. This time she was not alone Malfoy had followed her in. Since the war he had made a huge effort to change and was even friendly towards Hermione however what she didn't know if it was because he was sorry or because she married his Godfather. "Let me help you. Hospital wing yeah?" A slight nod was all she could manage. He put his arm around her waste so she could lean on him. As soon as she sat on one of the hospital wings beds she began to feel sick again. Poppy came across and started to examine her sending Malfoy to fetch Severus. Poppy closed the curtains around the bed and started muttering spells over her. Severus came walking in and stood at the bottom of the bed frowning and looking over her form trying to see what was wrong.

"Serverus could you give me and Hermione a moment please?" With a nod he went the other side of the curtains. She through up a silencing spell and sat on the chair by Hermione's bed. "Hermione sweetheart, i know this is hard for you but i need some questions answered before i can find out whats wrong alright? Now, when was your last normal period?"

"I had two really light ones the last two months."

"Alright, stay here." She went outside the curtains only to return with Severus a moment later. "I have run some tests and i am so sorry to say this i really am. Hermione you are suffering a miscarriage." Hermione began to silently cry while Serverus being the emotionless man he was nodded once then left. "You seem to be around 13 weeks."

"This is my fault, i went for a run yesterday and i pushed myself too far and too hard. I thought i was getting fat and i wanted to get back to my normal size. I killed my baby."

Three days later...

Hermione was laid in bed where she had spent the last two days since retuning from the hospital wing. She had not spoken to anyone or eaten anything either. Severus even let Ginny in to see her but Hermione refused to speak or even look at her. It was 9pm when Severus came to bed only to see she was silently crying again. "Hermione use that head of yours you know it wasn't your fault. It was something horrible that no woman should have to go through. I know this isn't what you want to hear right now but you will heal and you will be a mother. This isn't the end." She said nothing just rolled over and kept her back to him not wanting to talk about it. It hurt too much. He hurt too knowing his child died but he reasoned with himself the child had been gone before he even knew about it. He kept himself strong so that when she needed to scream and shout he would be there for her.

He blamed himself because he hadn't noticed that the batch of contraceptive he gave her was not right. He had been exhausted and had not mixed it the required amount of times.

Two weeks later...

He went to bed at midnight after hours of marking first years something which always left him in a bad mood. He expected Hermione to be asleep like she usually was at this time. She had said a few words to him here and there in the last week. She had decided to take her NEWTS then so she didn't have to go to class. People had found out and on her trips to the hospital wing for her check ups had become a never ending stream of people saying they were "sorry for her loss" and giving her pitiful looks. Hermione was actually awake looking into the fire in the bedroom. For being the middle of may it was very cold in the dungeon. "I thought you'd be asleep by now." She looked up and looked back at the fire. She had taken her last exam that morning and then went back to bed. "You said you would help me get better. I want you to make me forget."

"Hermione i can't do that." He felt horrible for her. She had become thinner than she was to begin with from not eating for the first five days and then only nibbling when he told her to. "It will get better i promise. "

"I didn't even know i was pregnant but i would do anything to hold that baby in my arms alive and well." He got in bed and put an arm around her shoulders. He let her cry on his shoulder,knowing she had to let it out. She suddenly stopped and looked right at him before leaning forward and kissing him hard on the lips. He kissed her back but when she climbed on his lap he broke the kiss. "Hermione, this is not the answer." She wasn't listening to him but started to push his sleeping boxers down, kissing his neck. He was struggling to remain in control. "Hermione stop. You are not ready for this. You are grieving, another child won't fill the void." She kept ignoring him kissing his neck and grinding herself on him making him rock hard very quickly. "Please, i need to feel loved and if fate decides a child should come of it then so be it." He was torn. He didn't want her to get pregnant again so quickly she wasn't ready but she wanted physical contact. Before he could make his decision she made it for him. Moving her baggy bed shorts to one side she took his cock and lowered herself onto it. "Shit." He couldn't tell her no, not now. She had always been so submissive in bed but she was taking the lead this time. Riding him hard chasing her release. Severus was so close after a few minutes from watching her ride him. It was a sight to behold, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So he thought until she took her top of and began to play with her nipples in front of him. Pulling them hard and moaning like a woman possessed. Before sex had been him on top and she had climaxed once or twice but that was it. This was something different and he knew it. They could never go back to how it was after this. He could feel his balls tightening a sign he was close, seeing she was chasing her own he put his hands on her hips making her go harder and faster. "Hermione I'm close." She stopped pulling at one of her nipples and instead put her hand between them rubbing her clit. He watched her playing with herself and something inside him snapped. He lifted her up and off him ignoring her crys of frustration and settled himself between her thighs sucking and licking her core until she screamed and saw stars and he shot his load in his hand at the same time. He crawled up the bed and laid next to her. "You're body isn't ready yet and neither is your mind. I won't put you through that again until i feel you are ready."


	2. trying to heal

Hermione sat in the chair by the fire in the living room her husband reading in the other opposite her. They hadn't spoken of what happened the night before. She felt embarrassed by the way she acted but that was the best climax of her life. She began to feel like herself a little more now she had opened her exam results and had passed with the highest marks Hogwarts had seen in a hundred years.

"Have you got any detentions or marking to do tomorrow night?" Her voice startled him from his book. "No, why? Is there something you would like to do?"

"I want to go to the lake and plant a tree for our baby. Ginny was saying that the tree they planted when Ron died really helped. It gave them a place to remember him and they could talk to it as if it was him. I think it would be worth a try doing that. I was thinking a Willow tree so that one day the branches and leaves would skim the water. I also wanted to know if there was a way to find out if it was a boy or a girl so we could put a bench there and put a name on the bench. Would you come with me to plant it?"

He put his book down and crouched down in front of her. "I think that is a very good idea and of course ill come with you. As for the gender it was a boy." She took a deep breath trying to stop the tears coming back. "What would you like to call him?" She thought about it for a moment. "Christopher if that's alright with you?"

"I think that is a very good name. Christopher Snape. You relax for day ill arrange the bench and find the best Willow tree i can find ready for tomorrow." He stood up and kissed her forehead before returning to his chair.

"I want to apologise about last night i jumped you. I just feel empty inside and i thought another baby might fill that void but you were right. My body isn't ready, i spoke to Poppy this morning and she said give it another month and then my body will be better prepared." He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. The students thought it was greasy but in fact it was so fine and shinny it just looked greasy. "Think nothing of it and i know you feel empty, i feel the loss as well. When you are cleared by Poppy we can try again." She nodded and brushed her tears away smiled slightly.

The following night after dinner they made their way down the lake where a hand carved bench over looked the water and had a small Willow tree in a hole ready to be filled in just to the left of the bench. "I asked Hagrid to carve the bench,it's sort of a hobby of his and then i used magic to sand it for him to save time. The tree is about four foot high at the moment but when its fully grown it will reach the water." She fell to her knee's crying pushing the earth around the tree to cover the roots. "I am so sorry i let you down. I didn't know. I promise i will never forget you and i will always love you Christopher." Snape sat on the bench letting her deal with the miscarriage the way she wanted to but being close by if she needed him. Feelings always made him feel uncomfortable but he allowed himself to picture his son running around Hogwarts and one day brewing with him. He never had a relationship with his father and the day he bonded with Hermione he swore to himself that his children would respect him and he would protect them something which his father didn't do. After an hour Hermione stopped crying and drew her want pointing it towards the bench, her turned to see her carve "Christopher Snape, son of Severus and Hermione Snape. Gone but never forgotten." She put her want away and put her hand out to him to pull her up. He pulled her in close and she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. They stood like that for a few moments before she pulled away. "Lets go back to our rooms and ask the house elves to make some pizza. Then tomorrow i am going to go into Hogsmead and get a new book. "

There was a banging in the middle of the night on the door to their chambers. Serverus sat up wand pointing at the bedroom door ready to protect Hermione. He summoned his dressing gown on his way to open the door. Yanking open the front door was surprised to see Ginny Weasley on the floor bleeding and a knife stuck in her stomach. She was unconscious and there was a terrified first year Slytherin who had found her and began knocking on his door.

Two weeks later and Ginny was recovering in the hospital wing. The first year had been on his way to the library before breakfast and found her outside Snapes chambers so he began shouting for help and banging as Loud as he could. So hard he had broken his hand in he attempt to get help. Hermione spent everyday and Ginny's side with Molly. The blade had been full of dark magic which caused infertility if used correctly. Luckily for Ginny the attacker missed the uterus and aimed to high conceiving would be difficult but she was still able. What unsettled Severus more was that Ginny was outside his chambers. Did the attacker mistake Ginny for Hermione in the darkness and where did the dagger come from? It was an old dagger so chances were the attacker was a pure blood. He had hoped the war had ended this kind of thing but someone was still fighting the "pureblood fight" as Voldemort used to say. Which was stupid since he was a half blood just like Serverus. He began working on different potions that would identify the owner but everything just came back with no results. Who ever was doing this was clever. Hopefully they made a mistake and soon because if their target was Hermione then it would bet It was one of the few death eaters still on the run. Something which filled him with dread. The five death eaters still unaccounted for one of which he had history with. His cousin Albert Prince who hadn't been since since the Battle of Hogwarts.

By the time Ginny had been released it was the last week of school and Severus had not shared his fears with Hermione about Albert being behind Ginny's attack. They were walking around Diagon Ally when something caught Hermione's eye. She looked into a shop window where a little baby outfit was floating. A baby grow with little cauldron's on it and another one with golden snitch. She quickly looked away before her husband saw it she thought she got away with it but she hadn't he saw what she was looking at but decided not to say anything. "What are your plans now you have finished your exams?"

"I don't know. I had this idea about writing a book or a series of books aimed at muggle borns and their families about what to expect and important things the need to know before Hogwarts and during it. There is nothing like that out there at the moment and it would have helped me a lot."

"That is a fantastic idea." He was being watched he could feel it. He unhooked her arm from his before pulling her into an ally. "Hold on" He did as she was told before they disappeared.

Landing just outside the Hogwarts gates he quickly ushered her towards the castle. "Serverus what is going on?!" She was almost running to keep up with him since he was nearly a foot taller than her. "Back at the ally we were being watched Maybe even followed and i believe it was the same person who attacked Miss Weasley. I believe they were after you." She stopped at the main entrance to the castle and turned to face him.

"Oh my god. Who is it? Do you know?" He nodded once. "Tell me, if they are after me i need to know who i am up against or how can i fight them?"

"I think it could be my cousin Albert. He was a Death Eater who was never really seen at meetings since he was working on spells for the Dark Lord. He is my mother's brother's son. He blames you and myself for destroying everything he believed in. I will not let him harm you i swear it, do not worry. Lets go back to our chambers and have some tea."


End file.
